


'But for want of a.

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2003-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time can ruin a life</p>
            </blockquote>





	'But for want of a.

## 'But for want of a.

by bastian1967

<http://www.geocities.com/colonel_kadey>

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will. If I did TVLand would be a much slashier place. 

* * *

He fidgeted nervously while waiting for the castle's occupant to appear. Palms sweating and heart beating wildly he was beginning to think this might not have been one of his best ideas. 

"God! What was I thinking? There is no way he is going to help me. After everything I've done I wouldn't even help me." 

Lost in thought, tears starting to fall he decided to head home. 

"I thought he would finally see me. I could've stopped them, I should have." 

"Whitney?" 

He leaves the manor without answering, realizing that his fantasy was just that, a hopeless fantasy. 


End file.
